1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nipple covering member and breast pump for gathering breast milk from a human body.
2. Background Art
A breast pump is known that allows a nipple to enter through a large diameter side opening of a milk receiving member formed in a horn shape and that performs milking by applying negative pressure inside the milk receiving member (see, for example, Patent Reference 1: Japanese National Publication No. 2003-521958 and Patent Reference 2 : Pamphlet of International Publication No. 05/042062). A further breast pump is known which, in addition to the application of negative pressure, applies a expression load by peristaltic motion (pressing stimulations) to the nipple via the milk receiving member (see, for example, Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-51341).